


RoosterTeeth: A Place for the troubled supernatural

by callmeINsane



Category: Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe - Supernatural Elements, F/M, M/M, Murder, Other
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-09-10
Updated: 2014-09-13
Packaged: 2018-02-16 21:09:38
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,694
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2284560
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/callmeINsane/pseuds/callmeINsane
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>RoosterTeeth a place which is designed too help supernatural beings who have been in trouble by the law. With gaining help from Gavin an agent from the Supernatural protection Agency they fight to keep the place open while fighting their own personal demons.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Prologue

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first fan fiction and I hope you guys like it. The first chapter may be a bit short so I can see if it generates any interest. Please enjoy!

Gavin quickened his pace as he walked down the hallway, he was late for an important meeting but for good reasons. He came across a door and fumbled around his pocket for the key to open the old fashioned door ahead of him. He quietly slipped through the door and hoped that no one noticed his late entrance.

"Gavin, your late, as always. Just follow me and try to keep up we actually have a job for you today." Gavin jumped at the sound of his bosses voice. Shit, he thought to himself disappointed that his stealth was a failure. Yet again. He followed his boss down to the offices. He looked around at place where he works. They people were hurrying around everywhere not bothering to look up from their work. When he sighed up to work for the Supernatural protection Agency, he'd always thought it would be more interesting and less paperwork.

They stopped by the room furthest down the hall. Gavin took a deep breath wondering what sought of job he'd be taking on hoping it would be the least bit exciting and not just a while bunch of paperwork and disappointment. He saw a man dressed up in formal attire along with dark sunglasses and long pointy looking fangs. Vampire, gavin thought. 

"Gavin this is Burnie Burns he belongs to a company designed to help rehabilitate the supernatural who have gone… astray…he needs someone there to help with the more legal side of things as his company has been ordered by the court, to get it up to starch or it will be closed down. Which would not be ideal as the people who belong there are dangerous and the roosterteeth company is helping the members become more community friendly. I will let Burnie explain more about your job.”

Gavin took a seat and listened to what the vampire had to say wondering if this job would've worth it. "As your boss explained I run a company designed to help misguided supernatural beings. Your Job would be to work with a selected group of supernatural and fill out all the legal requirements regarding their stay in roosterteeth. You will help us prove to the court that what we do is completely legal and quite helpful to the community. You will be paid more than your average amount, but I do warn you the people you will work with are considered dangerous and you have to be on the look out at all times. They are still in remission and not quite ready to leave, but I assure you of you take this position we will make your safety our number one priority and put you in a group of more experienced group of people. Do you have any questions regarding the position?"   
Gavin was quite interested in the position. This might be his big break, whatever it was it was way more interesting then whatever he was doing now. He suddenly heard a foreign voice in his head " I can assure you this job is quite interesting." Gavin smiled and decided why not? He smiled at the man across from him "No questions at the moment but the position interests me, I'd love to help your company." After about hours of more boring discussions It was decided that gavin would start work for roosterteeth Monday morning. He was both excited and nervous for his new job hoping that it wasn't a huge flop. Who knows maybe he will be able to get a raise after this job? Before he started working for him Burnie had given him files which contained information about all the people he was to work with. He sat on his couch and flipped through the files. 

The first file described a fire elemental named Michael or what he is commonly known as Mogar. One of his attributes which got him in trouble was his anger. He was in trouble by the law because he managed to burn down a whole bunch of houses and caused a number of people to be hospitalised from burn marks. 

The second file was about a werewolf named jack. He was described as territorial and quite skilful of being able to just fade in the background. He was at roosterteeth as he had managed to start a huge territorial war with a tribe and injure multiple people. He also broke several laws concerning the werewolf protection tribe law which states "one must not start a war over reasons such as petty theft."

The third file contained information about a young warlock named Ray. He was described as both skilful and quite resourceful. He was sent to roosterteeth since he broke into a government building and hacked into the computer mainframe and published the information he found on his online blog. He was quickly caught and the information was taken down. 

The fourth file was of interest to gavin as he had never seen a shapeshifter before. The shapeshifter was named Geoff. He was involved in the program as he had been caught for theft and getting into a lot of petty fights. He was described a great fighter. 

The fifth file was the most dark and the most shocking of all the files. It showed the details of a demon named James 'Ryan' AKA ' The Mad King.' Gavin had heard of this guy and the name just sent shivers down his spine. He was a infamous murderer who caused a lot of strife for the federal system. He had killed a lot of innocent people just for fun. 

Gavin closed the last file and looked around. He was definitely getting a more interesting Job but at what cost?


	2. Gavin's first day

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thankyou for all your support. Please enjoy this next chapter :D

Gavin arose early enough for the sky to still be dark. Unhappily he dragged himself out of bed and forced himself into the shower. He felt the water run down his body as he thought about his new job. Working alongside a bunch of psychopaths should be fun right? When he managed to convince himself to get out of the warm shower and into the cool morning air he got dressed in one of his most nicest suits and grabbed all of the files. In his hurry he managed to drop them all. When he was picking them up he came across a picture a what can be described as the most beautiful girl who has ever laid eyes on. She had odd coloured hair and a mischievous smile. She looked very much like a pixie.

There was a loud beep of a horn which got gavin out of his bewitched state. He quickly continued collecting his items and rushed out the door. It was in these moments he had wished he had learnt how to drive. He got into the car parked outside and mumbled a quick apology to the driver, who only shook his head.

They arrived at the roosterteeth building and gavin climbed out of the car. He saw Burnie wave to him from afar. He was standing next to another man who seemed a bit annoyed. "Hello Gavin. Welcome to roosterteeth. This is Gus he is in charge of the other groups here at roosterteeth so he will be able to answer any questions or queries you have regarding your job. Sorry you had to get up so early but we wanted to show you around before anyone else got here." Gavin followed the two men inside. Gus gave Gavin his phone number and told his to only contact him if it was essential. He then parted from the group and went inside to what Gavin presumed was his office. They walked around the massive building pointing out the main parts such as the kitchen, bathrooms and conference rooms. They then entered a large soundproof room with various computer monitors spread across in a row. "And finally this is where you will be staying and meeting up with your group throughout your stay. You group is called the 'achievement hunters.' Don't ask they come up with the weirdest names for things. Did you mange to read the files I sent you?" 

"Yes Mr Burns u was able to go through them last night. You do have some very interesting people working here. So have anyone from achievement hunter got any of the correct paperwork done?"

"Burnie is just fine. And yes we do pride ourselves in the variety if people we get here. But I'm afraid to tell you the answer to your question is no. We don't have any paperwork on them apart from the files you have read. They weren't very happy when we tried to ask them them questions. So we brought in a professional now they either have to answer to you or get sent to prison. I know which one they are most likely to choose." 

Gavin sighed this was going to be a lot more work than first anticipated. "I understand so when do the people usually frost arrive and why are there so many computers down here?"

"The computers are for playing games of course. Or studies show that video games help let them get their stress out and frustrations out on each other without them resorting to old habits. They will arrive here very soon so I'd get set up if I was you."

Gavin nodded and was able to set up his various things on one of the tables on the far side of the room. He and Burnie small talked for a bit and he was able to learn a bit about him and the company. Apparently Burnie used to work for the legal system and saw how badly treated the supernatural inmates were treated. He explained how unfair and bias it was towards people. He decided to set up this to help them recover in a more relaxing and fair environment.

Suddenly the door violently swung open and revealed a guy with brown curly hair which appeared to be on fire. The guy looked around and stared down Gavin. "Who the fuck are you?" Burnie placed a hand on Gavin's shoulder "good luck you will need it."

**Author's Note:**

> Please comment below if you want to let me know of any changes you need me to make. Thank you for reading :)


End file.
